Under Dogs
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, 3 Jap-American teenage troop-outs sign up for a special military program. Can they make it alive or have they played too much Call of Duty? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, ChoIno, GaaMatsu eventually. On Hiatus 4now
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone here's chapter 1 of my new fic. But first off HAPPY NEW YEAR! Some of you probably are celebrating it already some aren't. Anyways I have to say a few things before so

PLEASE READ!

Warning: If you are an overly patriotic American then do not read this fic because you will start flaming me called me a Socialist, Communist, 3rd world country dick, hater of free will = bull shit. Also even though i don't believe is such things, but any names, events, and/or things mentioned into this story that are similar or exact to real people, events etc, is purely coincidental.

You have been warned

Under Dogs

Chapter 1: Welcome

The world has changed. Men no longer seek the honor and glory that comes from war. The human race naively believes that something sought after as greatly as peace can be made without sacrifice. If the last hundred years have taught us anything is that using words to win over minds to achieve peace is fruitless. It does in fact two things: temporarily stalls war and causes it. The best examples would be the Treaty of Versailles, World War II, Rwanda and the current situation in the Middle East.

Today, the ones who put their lives on the line in foreign lands so far away from home aren't treated with the respect the deserve. Common people say we no longer need these modern warriors, that the world is at peace. The truth is the opposite. The threat of war grows day after day. A war with apocalyptic consequences. Today soldiers risk everything for king and country. But there is almost no support from home, making them feel their sacrifices are for nothing. The people say we preach for peace but all we give is war.

"If you want peace, prepare for war"

Those seven words may be the greatest and most truthful words in all of warfare.

Fortunately, there is hope. If the world's top powers join forces to create the ultimate SF program with combined tactics and technologies from the American Rangers, the SAS, Spetsnaz, the IDF and the PLA, the threat of global destruction could be averted.

However, new tactics and technology cannot be taught to those already trained in the old methods. So, it is time for a new generation of heroes to step forward. New trainees will be required for there certainly will be war. So I ask you gentlemen, to be unanimous when you hear this, for this might truly be the decision that grants this world true peace.

Let's go.

End of Transmission

File 60554

10/10/93

14:00 hours

General Namikaze Minato

American Rangers

K.I.A

"That was ten years ago gentlemen" said an older man with a long black mustache and beard in a black suit. He turned off the projector with a remote control and placed it on a long oak table. He sat down in front of several well dressed men decorated with military medals. "He was planning on presenting this plan on our scheduled meeting but as you know, he was stopped."

"October 10th at 1400 hours? That was just before his assassination" said a man with long black hair and clean shaven. He had a fine British accent and wore a grey suit.

"Seems he saw his time was growing short" said a large man with a thick Russian accent as he took a swing of his vodka.

"If that were true he would have told me. General Namikaze would not be foolish enough to hide any information on an assassination attempted on his own life" said a man well into his sixties with a Boston accent. His reseeding hairline revealed some liver spots and his grey hair and beard made him look older than he was. "I've known Minato since he was a child. A young General he was but not foolhardy."

"Either way I'm not sure I like this plan" said a General, obviously Middle Eastern. "Bold is his plan, but what truly surprises me is then an American is willing to join arms with two former enemies and sharing military secrets. One being a former communist nation and one that _is_ communist!"

"Times have changed" insisted the American General, "We are allies now."

"Only on paper" said the old Russian.

Now there was fury burning in the old man's eyes. He leaned forward but kept his voice low. "The war is over. Or would you like to be back under a dictatorship like you were with Stalin?"

"Stalin! Ha!" shouted the General spitting on the floor, "He ruined the motherland killing and starving his own people. I wish you a weaken health for mentioning his name to me!"

"I agree with General Sabaku" said the Chinese General rising to his feet, "Why is it now that your country that you praise so patriotically needs help fighting an enemy? Have you not already self-proclaimed yourselves the worlds greatest? Or is it because you have no other tactic than, as you Americans say, 'bombing them back into the stone age'?"

The American rose to his feet, face reddening with anger. "There have been enough casualties! None of us want another 9/11!"

"So you're doing this because it serves in your best interests and not this 'world peace' your dead General spoke of?" said the Chinaman. "World Peace. Your General said himself peace is not something so easier to create and world peace is just a fantasy. I'll see myself out." He pulled back his chair and briskly walked out.

"Same with me" said General Sabaku, "I wish you luck gentleman."

"As do I," said the ex-KGB member, draining the last of his vodka before following his fellow Generals out.

The man with the black mustache leaned forward, "I'm sorry but there really wasn't a chance in hell this plan would work."

The old American General sighed rubbing his temples, "Thanks anyways Marcus" he said, knowing that getting hold of that tape would have taken a lot of time and effort. Marcus nodded and walked out the door leaving the two Generals alone.

"So, what do we do now old boy?" said the Englishman.

"What can we do?" he said "We needed them for Minato's plan to work. I should have known it was insane."

"Shame about that. But you have to admit it surly is an amazing idea. Peace could be achieved." He stood up and walked around the table to place a hand on the old General's shoulder. "Common then. How bout I drive to my estate and we can have nice cup of tea?"

Gazing into the younger man's eyes he nodded and together they walked out. And they rode the elevator down; the American noticed the Englishman's new cane. Not the ones used by old men but the ones the upper-class used once carried in the days of old. It was when they got off the elevator that he noticed the General's limp and how he rested on his cane more heavily. It would seem the man's war wound was acting up again; a stray bullet to the knee. The American had several war wounds of his own serving in both the Korea and Vietnam wars. To this very day his had a bullet from a Vietnamese sniper was imbedded in his shoulder and bits of shrapnel still stuck in his bones. All served in reminding him of what war could do to a man.

As they stepped into the limousine, they began discussing about family and so forth trying to forget about their failure. "How is your grandson Sarutobi?" asked the English General politely.

"Oh fine" he said with a laugh, "The boy can't even sit still for a moment. Running around the house trying to burn off all that energy. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't cracked his skull open yet." They both had a good laugh and could feel the heaviness in their shoulders lift.

"And your nephew?"

"Recently got promoted" Sarutobi replied proudly, "He's been pulling through like a pack mule though I think it has something to do with that new girlfriend of his."

"Good, good."

"And you?" asked Sarutobi, "How are your girls doing since your wife passed away?"

The Englishman drew a heavy breath but retained composure, "Their doing alright. My oldest is showing to be quite the soldier. She's only ten and she nailed a target at 150 yards."

"Impressive" grinned Sarutobi sensing the pride in the man's voice "Sounds like she's become a true Hyuuga."

General Hyuuga smiled, "Do you think so?" They talked for a while but wanted to save the bulk of their conversation for their tea. The driver pulled up the tall gates of the British General's estate. When the SAS guards recognized the vehicle, they let them pass. The driver opened the door of the limo for the Generals when they reatched the doors of the estate. The door man opened the large wooden doors form them and led them to the veranda where they waited for they tea. When it did they welcomed it gratefully and resumed their conversation.

"Does the world hate us that much?" asked Sarutobi, "Please be honest Hiashi."

Hiashi took a sip of tea and placed his cup back onto its saucer. "America has made a lot of mistakes, and when it denies those mistakes it adds insult to injury. Not to mention your extreme patriotism and beliefs of being superior to ever other country."

"Give me an example" said Sarutobi.

"Alright then. The Canadians have been fighting with you since WWI. But America continues to make fun of their military even when their troops die along side yours. They even helped you during the American Civil War."

"And in 'Nam" said Sarutobi remembering it was a Canadian helicopter that pulled him out after he was shot, "Alright we make fun of the Canucks fair enough, but what about our old enemies? Things have smoothed over. We have countless business deals with the Chinese."

"Can you go to Cuba?" asked Hiashi simply sipping his tea.

"Touché" he said. He sighed. It was going to be difficult to gain the help from the other countries when they loathed his nation. It made sense why the Taliban and Al Qaeda has chosen America as its target and sworn enemy. The memories of 9/11 flooding back into his head as he remembered people in the streets and on the internet saying that American deserved it. Ever since the Rwandan Genocide, people no longer expected America to be the great hero, even Americans. After 2 years of war, some of the American people wanted to pull out when they discovered that the military was extracting oil while liberating the oppressed people.

"Do you think the war on terror was a mistake?" asked the American General.

The Englishman closed his eyes, "Your president did what Truman did when Pearl Harbor was bombed; retaliate. But it's been two years and you haven't showed much for it besides more bodies of your soldiers." Hiashi poured himself another cup of tea but didn't drink it. "I spoke with the Prime Mister the other day."

"Oh? And what did he had to say?" asked General Sarutobi interested.

"He had just come back from a meeting with Jean Chrétien."

"The Prime Minster of Canada? What for?" the old man asked surprised.

"Economy, politics, etc." he said waving his hand dismissively, "But what was truly interesting was that Monsieur Chrétien let slip that Canada might pull out of the war in Afghanistan."

"He already has doubts?" said Sarutobi is surprise, "But that could take years!"

"So will this plan" said Hiashi, "If it even gets approved by President Bush which probably won't. And let me be honest that he's a bit of a right wing nut job."

"No your right about that. Bush Senior was a good President. His son needs some help" admitted Sarutobi. He looked at the English General, "So we wait?"

"Yes" said Hiashi sipping his tea. "Maybe in time this plan will get approved. Until then we do what we can."

The old American General sighed. He raised his tea cup, "Well then, to luck."

"To luck" echoed Hiashi clinking glasses. "We'll need it."

7 Years Later

The dry environment of Africa made travel by vehicle, dusty. When traveling with several large trucks in single file, things became worse. And for the unit of trainees in the back of this caravan, they were receiving the worst of it. Near the opening of the military truck was a boy about the age of seventeen with blond hair, blue eyes and a pair of earphones in his ears, looking out at the baron wasteland before him. Around him were men he never met before safe 2; friends he had been with since childhood. One had short brown hair with long purple tattoos on his cheeks and the other had long black hair tied up in a large pony tail. He had a bored look on his face and tried to get some sleep while his tattooed friend had an eager expression on his face.

The blond flipped open his iPhone protector and saw he had only 40 minutes of battery left. Wanting to make every minute count, he turned up the volume and leaned back letting his music flow through him. It would still take another hour or so before they reached this so called secret training facility. And with their truck hitting every rock and pot hole on this unpaved road, they would have to stay awake for every minute of it.

xXx

The blond felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked his eyes.

"Time to rock n' rock bro" he heard his friend say. Surprised that he had managed to fall asleep, the blond looked at his friend before looking at his iPhone and saw its screen was black.

"Beautiful" he said pulling his earphones out of his ears and wrapped them around his dead iPhone and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed his duffel bag and jumped out of the truck covering his mouth with his sleeve to stop himself from swallowing a mouthful of African dirt. He looked around to see his fellow trainees gather around him. From the other trucks emerged more trainees equality tired as they were. The trucks began to pull away and park into a large hanger. From the hanger also emerged 5 soldiers with clip boards walking to the new arrivals. A tall man with a thin face and a grin that pissed the blond off walked right up to them.

"Welcome gentleman. I'm Sergeant Michael Shepard and let me be the first to congratulate you for making it here. Let me also me the first to tell you that even though you have passed the acceptance trails, you are not official soldiers of this Special Forces program and can receive the chop at any given time until you have received this" he said holding up a gold badge with two rifles crossing each other and a broad sword plunging between them from above.

"So all we went through was for nothing!" shouted a trainee.

"Not at all. It takes a great deal of skill to prove you can read, write, run a few laps" the Sergeant said with fake admiration. "Think of the next few weeks as your final exam. Pass and your here to stay, fail and you're sent home."

"Beautiful" said the boy with tattoos on his face.

"Well why don't we get to the role call?" said Shepherd lifting up his clipboard. He began reading names followed by each member of the group responding to their names. However, he frowned when he came to the last few names.

"Narootoe Oozoomakey?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the blond, annoyed that no one could pronounce his name.

"Kaibah Enuzuka?"

"Oi its Inuzuka Kiba!" growled Kiba, "Last name goes first!"

Shepherd ignored him moving on to the last name. "Shikamaroo Narah."

Shikamaru simply grunted raising his hand. He could care less if they couldn't pronounce his name or not.

"Alright then gentlemen, let's begin the tour" said the Sergeant. He began to show them around, how things worked and so forth. Naruto on the other hand was more concerned with other matters.

"Hey Shika" he whispered, "Gi'me a sitrep,"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Five trucks, 30 trainees in each that makes 150 candidates for this Special Forces squad."

"How many are needed for the squad?" asked Naruto.

"Unknown" said Shikamaru, "They probably won't tell us until we actually make it in."

"Any idea what other countries are involved?" asked Kiba.

"The trucks used to transport us here weren't marked; then again I don't think they would be stupid enough to do that." Naruto and Kiba nodded. This was the military after all. All they could do is sit tight and work their way through. This was their big chance and they would not slip up. Suddenly the group stopped moving.

"Well gentleman this is your sleeping quarters" said Shepherd raising a hand to some barrack that looked like half a large pipe. "Get some rest because tomorrow at 0500 hours we eat breakfast and begin training."

"5 in the morning!" shouted some of the trainees.

Shepherd grinned, "That's right kiddies. Welcome to project Under Dog."

* * *

Hope u guys liked that because i've been waiting a while to write it. Be advised that even when i can started updating this fic it will take even longer since i have a lot of research to do. Granted i already kno most of what i'm writing its jus that i want to be 100% sure.


	2. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


End file.
